


Pretty Boy (I Know You Can Take It)

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marking, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets bullied at school and thinks he's not pretty anymore. Dean fucks those thoughts right out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Boy (I Know You Can Take It)

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says on the tin :)  
> Unbeta'd, sorry about any mistakes!

The day before Cas was due to start school for the first time Dean took him shopping for some new pretty clothes. Cas spent ages looking through racks and racks of little dresses, panties and hair accessories until he finally decided on a set of white lace panties, a white hair bow, a pastel yellow satchel and a blue gingham dress.

“Damn it Cas, I don’t know how I’m going to keep my hands off you.” Cas had insisted that as soon as they arrived home he would try on his outfit again. “Put your shoes on, I want to see the whole thing.”

Cas smiled, his eyes wide and shining, the perfect picture of innocence. Ha, if only. 

He turned around and bent down, canted his hips up and presented his lace covered ass directly to Dean who couldn’t help the slight groan that escaped his lips. “I’m going to have to keep an eye on your classmates Cas, wouldn’t be surprised if every little boy in the place wants their share of you.”

Cas stood up abruptly. “No Dean! I’m yours, only yours. I don’t want any other boys I want you!”  
Dean smirked as he stood up and circled around Cas. “Come here baby, I want to mark you up, show all the other boys who you really belong to.”

***

Cas woke Dean up at 7:30 am the next day, completely naked apart from the hickeys scattered across his collarbones.  
“Dean get up quickly! School starts in half an hour and I’m nowhere near ready and...” Dean cut Cas off with a chaste kiss. “Calm down Cas, I’ll get you there in time.”  
Dean was true to his word, helping Cas into his dress, putting the bow in his hair, helping him pack his bag and handing him a breakfast bagel all in the space of 20 minutes. Cas wolfed the bagel down and almost ran out of the door before Dean grabbed his thin arm. “Where do you think you’re going? I’ve got to get a picture of my baby boys first day of school!”

Dean positioned Cas at the foot of the stairs with his hands clasped together over his dress and his head tilted slightly to the left to show his pretty bow.  
“So beautiful...” Dean whispered as he took the picture, just as Cas’s face lit up with the praise. “You ready to go now buddy?”  
Cas nodded eagerly as he grabbed hold of Deans hand and skipped out the door.

The short walk to the local school wasn’t half as bad as Dean expected it to be, in fact he quite enjoyed it as Cas chatted on about all the things he was excited about, making new friends, eating school lunches, going to class. When they arrived at the school gates Dean placed a gentle kiss on the top of Cas’s head and pulled him into a hug. “Be good and enjoy yourself!” He ruffled Cas’s hair and watched as he ran up the school path, turning to give Dean an adorable smile and a wave before rushing inside.

***

Dean walked the same route back to the school at 2:30 and waited by the gate for Cas to come out. In fact, Dean was so absorbed in conversation with another guy waiting at the gates he didn’t notice Cas until he felt small arms wrap around his hips and a face nuzzle into his stomach.  
“Oh hey Cas, did you have fun?” Dean asked as he petted Cas’s hair. Cas didn’t respond, only nuzzled his face further onto Dean.  
“Looks like someone missed you.” The other guy joked.  
“Yeah..” Dean replied with a frown. “Come on Cas, lets get you home.”  
Immediately Cas pulled back and raised his arms asking Dean to pick him up. Dean scooped Cas up in one easy movement, allowing Cas to wrap his legs tight around Dean and rest his head on his shoulder. As they got further away from the school and closer into the quiet suburban streets Dean could hear Cas slowly suckling on his thumb.

“Okay Cas, enough with the silent treatment. Whats up?”  
“N-nothing Dean.”  
“Don’t lie to me Cas, you’ve been quiet the whole walk home and you were just sucking your thumb, you only do that when you’re upset. Tell me whats the matter and I can fix it for you.” Dean said sternly.  
Cas raised his head and leant back slightly until he was face to face with Dean. His eyes were ringed red and puffy. “Hey, have you been crying?” Dean asked as he brushed his fingers down the side of Cas’s face.  
Cas shut his eyes and leaned into the contact as he nodded his head. “I-I was in the playground playing with one of the t-t-train sets when a group of big boys came over to me.” He sniffled out. “I asked them if they w-w-wanted to play with me but they said...they... they said no one would want to play with an ugly little boy like me! They said that only silly little g-girls wear dresses and when I s-s-started crying they laughed at me and pushed me o-over and broke the trains!” Cas started crying again, burying his head back in the crook of Deans neck.

Dean abruptly stopped walking and slowly began to rub his thumb in a soothing circle in the space behind Cas’s ear.  
“Hey Cas, you listen to me not those stupid bullies. You are beautiful, you hear me? Absolutely beautiful and you’re mine. Don’t you dare ever think, even just for a minute, that you are ugly or silly because I know you’re not and Cas, would I ever lie to you?”  
Cas doesn’t respond to that, only sniffles harder and Dean knows he’s probably going to have to throw this shirt away because by now its covered in Cas’s snot and tears but right now he can’t bring himself to care because someone upset his boy. _His boy._

It was decided in Deans mind, he’s going to take his boy home and show him just how beautiful he really is.  
Dean started walking again, quickening the pace until he was almost running. By the time they arrived at the front door Cas’s sobbing has reduced into light sniffles every now and again. Dean opens the door and is up the stairs to their bedroom in record time, placing Cas gently on the center of their double bed and stepping back to admire his baby.

“Why are you staring at me Dean? Stop it.” Cas covered his face with his hands and curled himself up into a small ball.  
“Look at me Cas. Look at me.” Reluctantly Cas uncovered his face, a few fresh tears streaking across his cheeks. “I brought you here for a reason and I’m not letting you leave until you realize how perfect you actually are, okay?” Cas made a noncommittal noise but uncurled himself and raised himself into a seated position.  
“Move up to the top of the bed, put a pillow under your hips.”  
Cas moved quickly, spreading his legs to give Dean a peak of the white lace panties he’s still wearing. Dean crawled slowly up the bed to fit in between Cas’s waiting thighs, unbuckling his pretty white shoes and tossing them off to the side. Dean opened his mouth to speak but Cas got their before him, hitching his dress up and completely exposing his panties.  
“Thats my boy” Dean praised, winking at Cas.

As expected, Cas was already half hard with anticipation of what was to follow. Dean smirked as he leaned down to mouth at his boys cock through the flimsy fabric. His smirk grew wider as Cas let out a loud, breathy moan. “I knew you’d like this angel..”  
“Oh Dean....Dean please!” Cas gasped, begging for more, anything, just more.  
“Its alright baby, I’ve got you.” Dean pulled the panties down to Cas’s knees, exposing his hard cock to the cold air and sending a shiver up Cas’s spine. “I’m going to suck you off now Cas. I’m going to take your hard cock into my mouth and maybe if you’re extra good I’ll suck your balls too. Then I’m going to finger your pretty little hole open and I’m going to fuck you real good, is that okay baby?” Dean growled.  
“Oh God Dean! Yes, please do it!” Cas almost whimpered. 

Unable to deny his angel anything, Dean stroked Cas’s length a few times before placing tender kisses on the head. “So pretty for me.. I love you Cas.” Dean whispered, so quiet that Cas didn’t catch it.  
Dean spared a glance up at Cas, his head thrown back, eyes squeezed tight shut in pleasure as Dean licked a stripe from the base of his prick to the head. Dean placed a few more kisses at the head before wrapping his lips around it and suckling softly, gathering the small drops of pre-come that had gathered there. Cas let out another loud groan, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the sheets before finally settling in Deans short hair, pulling tightly.

Dean pulled off with a quiet pop and stroked his hand again up Cas’s now fully hard prick, taking in the full sight of his boy above him, lost in bliss. Dean lowered his mouth back to Cas’s dick, blowing air over the head and making Cas shiver before taking the entire length into his mouth, swirling his tongue around in a torturous pattern and humming softly in a way that made Cas’s toes curl into the sheets.  
“Oh Dean! Please don’t stop.”

True to his word, Dean didn’t stop but instead went only further, taking Cas’s small balls into his mouth along with his prick. Cas’s hands tightened in Deans hair almost to the point of pain but it only encouraged Dean along more, now he ran his tongue along the sensitive skin underneath Cas’s balls. Cas moaned, loud and long. “Dean! Dean, I’m going to come!” 

Dean pulled off, barely giving Cas a moment to breathe before he’s back again swirling his tongue along the sensitive underside of Cas’s cock.  
“D-Dean!” Cas’s small hands tightened even more in Deans hair, the only warning to his orgasm. Dean swallowed the whole lot, pressing gentle kisses to Cas’s thighs as he kneels up.

Cas surges forward, capturing Deans lips with his own and licking the taste of himself out of Deans mouth. It’s so filthily hot and wrong that Dean can’t help groaning and biting down on Cas’s bottom lip.  
Dean pulls away, running his fingers through Cas’s unruly hair and pulling Cas closer to him, until he’s almost sitting in Deans lap. With his mouth right next to the shell of Cas’s ear Dean whispers “I hope you’re ready for round two baby,” huffing a laugh as Cas whimpers with excitement, his prick perking up again at the thought of whats to come.

Dean pushes Cas roughly down onto the bed, spreading his thighs and tilting his hips on the pillow so Cas’s little pink hole is presented to him like a fucking package.  
“Look so hot all spread out like this for me baby, you want me to finger you open now?”  
Cas nods furiously, making a valiant effort to spread his legs even wider. Deans own erection is now throbbing almost painfully, trapped against the rough material of his jeans and underwear. He stands at the foot of the bed, stripping down until he’s fully naked and relishing the sight of Cas practically writhing on the bed with the need to be filled with Dean.

Dean grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside table and climbed back onto the bed, positioning himself back between Cas’s legs and ghosting his fingers up the inside of Cas’s thighs, watching as Cas squirmed under the gentle touches.

Dean generously coats his fingers with lube, circling a finger around the edge of Cas’s hole and watching as the young boy grips his fingers tightly in the sheets and bites down on his lip. Slowly, Dean pushes his first finger in to the first knuckle. “You doing okay up there?” Cas lets out a long breath and bites down harder on his lip, nodding frantically at Dean.  
“Fuck angel, its going to have to be quick prep today, I don’t know if I can last much longer watching you like this.” Dean whispers into Cas’s ear as he pushes the first finger deeper still.  
“Please...” Cas breathes shakily.  
“I know baby, I know.” Dean adds a second finger and slowly begins to scissor the two digits, dragging out a loud, filthy from Cas’s pretty lips. Once he’s sure Cas can take it Dean slowly adds a third finger, Cas arches up off the bed with his mouth open in a silent “O” as Dean brushes across his prostate.  
“Please Dean no more, I want you now I can take it, I know I can.”

Once Dean’s sure Cas can actually take it he slowly removes all three fingers, grips Cas’s hips tightly and flips them over so Cas is straddling Deans hips. “I know you can take it baby, you’re so good for me.” Cas flushed all the way from his collarbones up to his cheeks with Deans praise. Slowly he reaches behind him, grasping Deans thick cock and lining it up with his pink hole, slowly sinking down inch by inch until he is fully seated, mouth open in a little “O” loud, panting breaths filling the room.

“God Cas you’re so tight!” Even with the prep Cas still felt almost impossibly tight, hot and wet. Dean could barely resist just roughly fucking up into Cas’s tight heat, it felt so perfect.

Cas placed on hand on Deans stomach to balance himself and bunched up the fabric of his dress with the other, just high enough so his flushed little cock pokes out under the edge of the dress. He began to raise his hips and sink back down so slowly that Dean thought he might cry if he didn’t get the friction he needed but this isn’t about Dean, it’s about Cas and if Cas needs to go slow then sure as hell Dean is going to go slow.

He places both of his hands on Cas’s hips as Cas starts quickening the pace, until eventually he’s raising himself right to the tip and slamming himself back down onto Deans cock.  
“Yeah thats it baby, keep going you’re doing such a good job. You know how much I love it when you ride my cock like this, you look so great Cas.” Dean whispered soft words of encouragement as Cas bounces up and down on Deans dick, his own cock bouncing in time to his rising and falling. A loud moan escapes Cas’s throat as Dean shifts his position slightly so every thrust strikes Cas’s prostate.

Cas’s hand tightens its grip on Deans stomach and abruptly Dean stops his thrusts. It’s one of Cas’s tells for when he’s about to come, and Deans not finished with him just yet.  
“What..?”  
“It’s okay angel, I want you to take off your dress and panties.”  
Cas stares at Dean for a moment, confused, before climbing over Dean and lifting his dress over his head and dropping it on the floor. Then he climbs off the bed and drags his panties down from where they are still wrapped around his knees.  
“Now come with me.” Dean sits up and extends a hand out to Cas who takes it eagerly. Dean leads Cas into the bathroom, positioning himself in front of the full length mirror. “Look at yourself Cas, do you see how beautiful you are?”

Cas really does look at himself, Dean asked him too after all. He takes in his unruly sex-hair, his wide blue eyes, his flushed cheeks, red bitten lips and of course the hickeys Dean left him yesterday.  
“You’re beautiful and you’re mine.” Dean noses at the old hickeys while maintaining eye contact with Cas in the mirror. “I want to fuck you right here in front of the mirror Cas.”

Cas’s eyes widen as he realizes what Dean is saying. He’s had sex with Dean plenty of times but he’s never watched himself before, and as if to confirm his arousal at the idea his cock gives an interested twitch.  
Dean huffs out an amused laugh before lining himself up with Cas’s hole for the second time. Cas spreads his legs apart and braces his hands on the mirror, watching himself and Dean intently.  
Slowly Dean pushes back in, the slow and steady burn causing mixed feelings of pain and pleasure to spark within Cas. He closes his eyes, but not for long as a strong hand wraps in his hair and tugs, not enough to hurt just enough to get his attention.  
“No Cas, you have to watch.”

Dean bottoms out and stays there for a moment, letting Cas readjust to the stretch before slowly rocking his hips forwards and back. One hand comes to snake around Cas’s waist, the other covers Cas’s smaller hand on the mirror. Dean noses at Cas’s neck and collarbones again, slowly sucking marks onto him, spurred on even more at the moans Cas makes.

“You like that angel? You like being marked up by me, show all those nasty bullies at school you have something they don’t have. You’re mine Cas. Mine.” Dean presses gentle, soothing kisses around the tender areas of his neck, unable to contain a shiver of excitement as Cas tips his head back and exposes the column of his throat, practically begging for Dean to claim him as his.

Cas groans his approval at Deans words, pushing his hips back to meet Deans forward thrusts.  
“Yes Dean please, mark me up, show everyone who I really belong to! Oh God Dean!” Cas cries out as Dean tilts his hips so he stabs at Cas’s prostate mercilessly with each thrust. He quickens his pace until he’s thrusting so fast he has to hold Cas steady by the grip he has on his waist, its clear Dean and Cas both aren’t going to last long at this pace.

Cas comes first, his head still thrown back as Dean whispers encouraging filth into his ear.

_“You’re doing so good for me angel.”_

_“Just look at you, you take my cock so well, such a big boy.”_

_“You love this Cas, just love taking my big cock don’t you? You’re so tight and hot, come on Cas make me come.”_

_“Come for me baby.”_

And with that, Cas was shooting his load all over the mirror and partly on his own stomach.

Dean came barely seconds after, the tight clenching of Cas’s hole as he had his orgasm was just too much.

Cas near enough collapsed from exhilaration and pleasure so gently Dean picked him up and carried him back to their bed, grabbing a cold towel on the way. He places Cas on the left side of the bed and slowly starts cleaning him up, wiping his face clean of sweat before moving down to his thighs to clean up the mess of lube and Deans come that was slowly leaking out of his ass.

He threw the cold towel on the bed and pulled the duvet up tight around the two of them, running his fingers through Cas’s sweat wet hair that was sticking to his forehead until its all off his face.  
“Don’t you ever say you’re not beautiful again.” Dean whispered, too quiet for Cas to hear even in the dead silence of the room. He kissed Cas’s forehead gently, pulling him in closer until they are lying chest-to-back, eventually drifting off to the sound of Cas’s contented, sleepy sighs.


End file.
